Bubble Watch : Number 2
When it comes to bubble status, like the Renew/Cancel Index we’re focusing on the likelihood that a show will be renewed for next season (2011-12). Certain shows are toss-ups where based on the ratings, the renewal decisions could go either way and not be surprising. We’re in the home stretch with less than 5 weeks to go before the fall 2011 schedules are announced along with official renewals and the cancellations. I made quite a lot of changes this week, including downgrading The Clark's to a certain cancellation. The Clark's is the spin-off of The Wilson's. However it's more of a retell of the same story, than a spin-off. Last week, it was on likely cancellation, but after it's 1.5 rating, I'm sure that RTN don't want that on their network, the show they believed would do well after having The Wilson's lead in. But putting The Wilson's up against The Bachelorette and Bones is okay, because it can survive. But why put a new series in that spot, adding on Mad Love to it's competitors. RTN have to re-think their schedule next season. I upgraded Little Islands and All About Us from likely cancellation, to On The Bubble. The reason for this is i've noticed a big change in 18-49 since last week. For All About Us, not just that, but they have another spin-off of The Chimp Adventures coming this fall, and I think All About Us is too valuable for them to throw away. I upgraded Fatality, Life and Body Of Proof (has already in the US) to a likely renewal, I think Life will most probably stay due to it being the best rated show on Saturday Nights, and higher than some of the weekly broadcats. And Fatality because CTV needs comedy, they won't throw it away. Miss Independant is on certain renewal now, and Hey Hottie is on Likely cancellation. Finally we experienced 3 cancellations since last week; Days Are Over, Better Game and Justice. Two of them are on RBC, and it was obvious Better Game was cancelling, it stopped after 10 episodes, stating it would be back soon, well not anymore. Justice was obvious as soon as it premiered, and it's last week on air recieving just a 0.9 18-49 rating. And Days Are Over was cancelled after 9 episodes, so that was obvious too. I'm suprised they didn't cancel these shows before. *Degrassi: The Next Generation has been marked with 'Renewed, But...' because RTN have gone into talks with CTV and RBC about moving it to one of their family networks, however, nothing is finalized. Changes this week: *''Fatality ''upgraded to likely cancellation *''Hey Hottie'' downgraded to likely cancelation *''The Clark's'' downgraded to certain cancellation *''Days Are Over'' cancelled *''Miss Independant'' upgraded to certain renewal *''Little Islands ''upgraded to on the bubble *''Justice'' cancelled *''Better Game'' cancelled *''All About Us'' upgraded to on the bubble *''Life ''upgraded to likely renewal *''Body Of Proof ''upgraded to likely renewal *''Station'' downgraded to on the bubble Note: only scripted shows that have aired at least one episode are in the table below.